Norway and the Northern Lights
by Aiko-love-Anime
Summary: Human AU. Reader Insert. Reader has always had a fascination with the Northern Lights. When Lukas surprises her with a trip north to see them for their anniversary, a wonderful time ensues for the two lovers. Oneshot, possibly with a sequel.


"Where are you taking me?" I ask for, quite possibly, the hundredth time. Lukas, my boyfriend of one year, was never much one for surprises, so the fact that he suddenly said we were going on a trip set me more than a bit by surprise.

"Tromsø." He says simply, as he shut the car's engine off. He gets out and begins unloading our luggage.

"Why does that sound familiar?" I ask myself more so than him.

"It's a popular tourist spot." He says, handing me my bag.

"Are we camping here?" I ask, looking at all the supplies he brought along. A thought dawns on me suddenly. I blush, nervously rubbing the back of my neck, "Is this for our anniversary?"

It's true. Lukas and I have been dating for a year now. He is a pretty reserved guy and he doesn't show much emotion. But having been together this long, I have caught rare glimpses of who he is deep down inside; a kind, gentle person with a big heart and a beautiful smile. We have grown so close in that time and we are truly comfortable with one another.

"Are you just now figuring that out?" he says in reply to both questions.

"No, I kind of figured that out a while ago."

"Lukas Bondevik?" a man asks, as he approaches us.

"Ja, eg heiter Lukas Bondevik." He replies.

"Velkomen!" he greets us. "The group is setting up inside. We will be leaving soon, so we were worried you wouldn't make it in time. Hurry inside and get ready, okay?" he says, before walking off.

"Setting up? For what?" I ask.

"Do you remember telling me it was your lifelong dream to see the aurora borealis?"

"Yeah?" I ask, just as the memory clicked and I realize why the name Tromsø was so familiar.

"We are here to make that dream come true." He says. "I booked us a snowmobile trip to see the Northern Lights."

I look at him in utter disbelief. _Did he plan this whole trip all for me?_

"Happy Anniversary, elskling."

It took every ounce of my strength not to cry. I have dreamed of seeing the aurora borealis since I was a little girl. I spent my entire childhood learning everything there is to know about it. And now, after all these years, I finally get to see the Northern Lights in person. It really is a dream come true.

"Happy Anniversary." I reply, wiping the happy tears from my eyes.

"Come on, let's get in there and get ready." He ushers me inside.

We set up quickly and load the snowmobile as the sun begins to wane in the sky.

"The days are short this time of year." I say, taking in the beautiful sight of the sunset over the snowy mountains.

"It _is_ almost November." Lukas reminds me, as he finishes tying down our belongings. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I smile, climbing on the snowmobile behind him.

The group speeds off down the darkening trail and we travel at the back of the pack. Riding is so much fun, but I would be driving if Lukas had any faith that I wouldn't flip the thing (which I probably would, but that is completely irrelevant).

About a kilometer down the trail, Lukas turns down a side trail as the rest of the group disappears from view.

"What are you doing?" I ask over the roar of the engine.

"Don't worry, I know where I'm going."

"Don't get us lost." I warn.

"I'm not."

Another kilometer or two down the trail and up a large hill, he stops and turns the snowmobile off.

"You got us lost, didn't you?" I say. "I don't see the rest of the group."

"We are not lost." He says, as he begins unpacking.

"Then where is the rest of the group?"

"Somewhere else."

"So we are lost." I huff.

"Woman, I just said we are not lost. We are right where I planned to take us. Turn around." He huffs back.

"Planned?" I ask, as I turn to see the beautiful frozen tundra stretch out into the distant horizon, the sun's last rays slipping slowly beyond it.

"We are not going to stay with a noisy group of tourists, it's too much of a headache." He says, as he sets up the tent. "I'm acquainted with the trip guide. He let me borrow the snowmobile and take you on our own private trip. This is a secret spot that I found years ago when I used to come up to see the Lights all of the time. Almost no one else knows about this place."

"You are too wonderful to me." I say, before helping him with the tent.

Once we had it set up and our belongings settled inside, Lukas starts the fire and I lay a big, thick blanket down in the snow, setting aside a second to curl up under later when it gets colder.

As the familiar crackle of burning wood resonates through the campsite, I look up to the sky hoping for an early glimpse of one of Mother Nature's most beautiful sights. I am sadly met by a gray wall of low clouds.

"I don't thinks we will be able to see the Lights tonight with the cloud cover." I say, as I pull my mittens off and reach towards the sky. "They are supposed to be right there."

"We brought enough supplies for three nights." He mentions, from across the camp. "The sky is supposed to clear up tonight, though, so stop worrying."

I smile at him.

"Will you come lay down with me?" I ask.

"The fire needs more wood first." He says, as he piles a few more logs in.

I settle into a comfortable position on the blanket and watch the clouds drift by lazily. A moment later, Lukas joins me, settling down next to me, watching the dreary sky for any sign of color.

It is nice to have him so close to me. He is not the type of person that expresses his emotions openly. He is sarcastic and cold and hard to read, but I have come to understand him and appreciate each and every little step we take together. Our love took its time and we nurtured it together, watched it grow slowly with each passing day. Lukas is a careful lover; cautious with every move he makes. He waited three months before he held my hand for the first time, another three before we had our first kiss, and just three months ago, he told me that he loves me for the first time.

Our relationship has been very chaste. Lukas has not made any advances implying that he wants to go any further than we already have. I am a bit too nervous about upsetting him to make any advances myself; I don't want to make him uncomfortable by coming on too quickly or too strong. I would much rather wait until he is ready and willing, than to push him into doing something he isn't ready to do.

"When is it supposed to clear up?" I ask, turning my head to look at him.

"It should be clear skies from seven p.m. to three a.m." he says, turning his head and meeting my gaze.

"Did you know the colors of the aurora borealis depends on th gas particles that collide with the solar wind particles?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that the green color known to be seen in Norway is caused by oxygen?"

"Yes."

"Red is typically from nitrogen and purple is caused by helium?"

"Yes, elskling."

"You've seen the Northern Lights before, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Am I telling you things you already know?"

"Yes."

"Sorry." I giggle.

"Never apologize for your passion." He says, as his beautiful blue eyes pierce through mine. He pulls me into a tight hug before slowly releasing me.

"Thank you for doing this for me," I say, "for making my dream come true."

"I just want to spend this special day away from everyone back home." He says, most likely referring to a specific, loud-mouthed Dane that is undoubtedly waiting for us to return. "I wanted it to be just you and I…" his hands drift as he speaks, landing surprisingly further up my thigh than he ever touched before, "alone." He whispered oh-so-sexily into my ear.

I gasp at his sudden touch, as the realization of his advance dawns on me.

"Sorry." He says quickly, as he averts his eyes and recoils his hand.

"No, no, no." I say, blushing as he looks back at me. "It's okay… you… K-keep doing that."

He complies, replacing his hand as he searches my face for any discontent, where he happily finds none.

"Elskling, do I tell you I love you enough?"

"You don't have to say it for me to know."

He sighs softly, and a light plume of white dissipates into the air.

"I should tell you more."

"I know you aren't the type to throw your emotions around, Lukas. I understand and adore that about you. It makes every time you do say it all the more special." I say, and smile.

"Jeg elsker deg." He whispers.

I feel a shiver of delight rattle my body. Yes, the sound of those words still carry a special meaning often lost over time from overuse.

"Jeg elsker deg også." I reply, almost flawlessly. The year of Norwegian had been paying off as my pronunciation has improved.

He kisses my forehead tenderly.

"Again." I say.

He kisses me on the cheek.

"Igjen."

He kisses me gently on the lips.

"Igjen."

He kisses me on the lips again, slipping his tongue in. I don't give him any time to part from me again, as I wrap my arms around his neck to hold him close as our tongues danced harmoniously with one another, fighting ever-so-playfully to take the lead. I quickly give in and let him win.

As we continue our passionate dance, I sneak my hands under his close to touch his bare skin. He falters in his kissing, and shivers a moment before recovering and looking deep into my eyes.

"I'm sorry! My hands must be cold." I say, pulling them back to my chest. He gently takes them and returns my hands to where they were.

"Igjen." He repeats.

I smile.

We continue kissing and Lukas snakes a surprisingly warm hand under my clothes. As our tongues dance playfully, our hands explore each other's bodies.

I tease his side, lightly trailing my nails up and down causing him to shiver again, this time from pure pleasure. A moment later, his fingers find my bra and he slides underneath it to tease my breast. I shiver in delight, as a soft moan escapes my lips.

I blush.

Lukas pauses, taking a moment to stare at me, before cracking a rare smile. Oh, that almost devilish smile; is proud of getting that reaction from me? I'll get him back for it later.

He returns his attention to my lips, pulling me closer and closer until there is no space between us, wrapping his legs around either side of one of mine, and straddling it.

As our passion intensifies, our sneaky hands grow more daring. His hands focus on my chest, lightly caressing each breast ever-so-gently. My hands wonder about his chest, tickling his skin. I can feel his muscles just below the surface. I trace my way down his stomach, before stopping at the hem of his jeans.

Just then, something hard pushes against my leg. I look down to see it is where our legs intertwine. I look up into Lukas' eyes, a teasing smile on my face, only for him to look away as a soft blush comes over his face.

I pause as my smile fades, lifting a trembling hand to his coat zipper, before slowly unzipping it. I can feel a blush heat my face, and I hide my eyes in my hair.

"More?" I ask softly.

He watches me a moment before replying.

"Won't you be cold?" he asks, as he takes to unbuttoning the snaps on my coat.

"You are all the warmth I need." I whisper.

He kisses me, as he slips my coat off, followed by my jacket and thermal shirt before tugging off my pants and thermal bottoms. I take to his clothes, slipping off layer after layer, until he was left in only his boxers. He unclasps my bra as the breeze picks up, and I feel the cool air hit my sensitive skin.

I lightly tug on his boxers and he slowly takes them off, exposing his already obvious excitement. I can't help but stare; it is the first time I have ever seen his, or rather, seen one at all.

Lukas, a bit put off by my staring, shies away from my gaze slightly.

"It's cold." He murmurs.

I can't stifle a giggle. Is that why he thinks I'm staring?

"You're perfect, Lukas." I say, as my all-too-curious hand reaches out and touches him. He gives a soft grunt at the contact. I recoil my hand, but he smiles to assure me that it was okay.

He lays me back down and continues to caress me, pulling off my panties as he kisses me over and over again.

"This is your first time?" Lukas asks.

I nod nervously.

"I'll be gentle." He says kissing my forehead, before caressing my opening. It sends sensual shivers through my body. He slowly inserts a finger, receiving a moan from me in reply as it slips in easily. He inserts a second followed by a third a moment later. I lace my fingers with those of his free hand, tightening my grip as he begins to motion in and out of me. It hurts, yes, but I slowly adjust.

After a few minutes, he removes his fingers and aligns himself. He holds my hand firmly in his as he looks deep into my eyes for assurance.

I nod.

He slowly pushes into me. I grip his hand tightly through the pain, trying to relax as best as I can just waiting for the pain to subside. A moment or two later, when the pain is tolerable, I nod for him to start moving.

He moves slowly and skillfully, watching my face for any sign of discontent. He is careful and tender, assuring that both of us could enjoy this experience together.

He kisses me passionately as his free hand wanders about my body, caressing me everywhere.

Our lips part and he kisses down my body. My eyes slip shut as I throw my head back in ecstasy at his kisses. I open my eyes just in time to see the sky had cleared up and the Northern Lights were beginning to appear.

"Lukas…the lights!" I say breathlessly.

"Mn." He replies simply, not wavering from kissing me.

I look at him tenderly, runnin my hand through his hair.

"You're missing the Northern Lights."

He stops for a moment and looks deep into my eyes with his big, beautiful, electric blue eyes as he speaks.

"I'm looking at a much more beautiful sight."

To that, I have no reply.

Only Lukas has the power to take my breath away twice in one night. The beautiful aurora borealis and the soft concentration on Lukas' face, the sweet moans and soft grunts filling the silent air, the cold breeze wisping off the tundra and his warm body against mine, this scent that is undoubtedly Lukas that I has become so familiar with; all of my senses are experiencing so much. The overwhelming rush of sensations build and build within in me until I am brought to my first climax, Lukas following suit a few minutes later.

As we relax, huffing soft white plumes into the chilly night air, our heartbeats slow. He brushes my hair from my face, and smiles when his eyes catch mine. He pulls me into a tight hug, entangling our bodies around one another once more, before parting to look me in the eyes again.

"Marry me?" he asks.

In just that moment, the breeze picks up again, sending my hair into a whimsical dance and I feel an almost electric shiver circuit through my body when I stare back into those gorgeous blue eyes in disbelief.

"Yes." I breathe. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" Tears brim in my eyes, spilling over into sappy rivers of pure, unrestrained joy.

"No tears, now." He soothes, wiping away my tears. He pulls a beautiful silver ring from the pocket of his jeans and slips it around my finger. "Only smiles."

I smile as he pulls me in closer, covering us both with the spare blanket. He kisses my hair as I lay against his chest, looking at the beautiful jewel on my left hand. It was perfect.

"Jeg eskler deg." He whispers.

"Jeg eskler deg også." I whisper back.

We lay there cuddling and watching the Northern Lights dance across the sky until we fall asleep in each other's arms, dreaming that our future together will be as bright and beautiful as the aurora borealis.

* * *

><p>Cross-posted from my Deviantart. PM for a link.<p>

This story was supposed to have a sequel, but we'll see if I ever get around to writing it.

Thanks for reading~,

~Aiko-love-Anime


End file.
